


Anyone Got Any Name Ideas?

by RandomFlavors



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aggitated Dave Weirdo, Bunny Dad, Cuddling, Cute, M/M, Neko Bro, Neko Dave - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Usagi - Freeform, bunberts, bunny john, just a bunch of one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFlavors/pseuds/RandomFlavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch off one shots. Request anything (wait, i don't write straight couples well)! I usually don't kink shame, so I'll write for anyone. Anon or not, I just really wanna write lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Got Any Name Ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a request by a friend of mine for some Neko Striders and Usagi Egberts. Dave's Christmas present is his own little tuff of fur, and a life long reason that Bro can't nag him for not a having a pet anymore. (Btw, Bro has an implied Daddy Kink.)

Your name is Dave Strider, and yet again, you are infuriated by the annoying presence of your brother. The alley cat has done nothing but bug you all Christmas about what he got for you. As far as you know, you haven't even put up a tree let alone any presents. You're too grown up for Christmas shenanigans, but you guess the promise of irony wins you over and forces you out of your bed and open your door where Bro is loudly meowing.

You look up at him with an agitated red gaze, and he lowers his ears pouting at you. "C'mooon Davey, trust me you're gonna love your present!" You smell a fishy breakfast wafting from the kitchen as he speaks and you are instantly detracted from the fucktard in front of you. James, Bro's little man-servant-pet-bunny-man-thing, is making breakfast and probably nibbling on a pipe shaped carrot.

You're not even registering Bro's existence as you pass him to get to the kitchen. What, the food smells so good. When you get in there, sure enough, there's the big bunny standing in a pair of panties, Bro's thing, and making a wonder fish-egg omelet with bacon and aj. You could kiss the man, but he kisses your cheek in good morning as always.

"Goodmorning David." You aren't sure why he calls you that, your name is Dave. "Have you opened up your present?" This again. "No, the fucke-" "Language please." You sigh.   
"That stupid pussy hasn't given me my present yet. " For some reason, you are really grouchy this morning and you can't quite tell why yet, but he just smiles down at you and tells you to go into the living room with a light yet fatherly side hug. Mr. James is the fatherly type of guy, guess Bro got lucky when Bro calls him Daddy.

ANYWAY, after sneaking a bite from a finished omelet on the counter, you finally head towards the living room. Surprisingly, Bro's bed is pushed to a wall, everything's moved and neat, James probably did the cleaning, and in the middle is a seemingly giant red box topped with a glittery blue bow. The colour scheme almost has you choking on Christmas irony and crying on the lack of intriguing definition in decoration around the beautiful box.

Bro stands behind you. He's too giddy, something must be wrong. You watch him carefully. "So what's in it?" Your tail flicks curiously as you walk toward the box, sniffing it and tapping it. You're taken back when you hear the tap back, and Bro full on giggles. Now you've got to figure out what the hell is in that box.

James joins you both in the living room as you begin to tear open the box; the moment of truth couldn't have come any faster when you rip off the top and gaze inside.

 

 

The name on the collar says John, and when you say it to try it out, the owner of the name practically runs to your feet and looks up at you with giant blue eyes that could give the ocean a run for it's salt. He's so small. You aren't very big yourself, but the kid is so small compared to you. To Bro, the ki-...John  looks like a shota, and to James, he looks even smaller.

A small nuzzle from John's snout on your knee brings you back to reality. "Congratulations David!" James smiles down at you two. "You've finally got a pet. A bunny." Bro got you a fucking pet for Christmas; it's been here for five minutes and the damned this is the cutest thing you've seen on earth. Bro can tell he's done good, and he lets you know this by kissing your cheek and laughing at you to which the little bun at your feet gives him an evil glare. You smile.

John is tiny. Well, his figure isn't tiny, but his structure is dwarfed and girlish: he comes to your shoulders, he's got thick hips, thighs, waist, everything, his skin is soft and smooth and milky pale with a light burn patch on his chest. His hair is raven black, except for the clean skin in his shorts, and it's so soft to touch. He turns to butter when you play with his fluffy ears or message his tail.

And that's what he's doing now. After you held the honors of clipping on John's collar, Bro practically threw you both into your room and locked you in there. Then you settled John in, dressing him with a blue hoodie and a pair of boxers, feeding him which was actually some Doritos and aj from your stash, and finally giving him a bed. Well actually, you didn't really give him a bed, he stole yours. And you're oddly fine with this.

But after all this, he's a giant mush of butter. You crawled into bed with John, him immediately molding his warm self against yours, and began to stroke his ears. His soft chest pants quietly while his feet make this cute rubbing motion like an evil mastermind reminiscing about his newest and evilest invention while rubbing his hands together. John is a cute nerd. He giggles when you run your fingers around the base of the tuft of a tail.

He arches into any attention you give him, nibbling and kissing your shoulder affectionately to show his gratification. When you think you've all but given him a boner, he turns around, tugging your arm around his waist rather shyly. You do as he suggests, wrapping an arm around him only to realize just how soft and plump John is. He's tiny, but fat. He's got a cute little muffin top with slight guy boobs, chubby arms, and and fat thighs. Mad girlish hips brings you to squeeze them.

He gives you the most adorable noise you've ever heard in you entire life. A squeak like moan, and you inwardly squeal as you continue to message his hip, rubbing his thighs, and kiss at the base of his ears. John trembles at your touches of affection, trying to practically become you. Heated skin and sweaty sheets later, John's straddling yous hips and grinding an ever present hard-on into your stomach.

"M-master." He cooes. This takes you back a bit because it's the first word John has said to you since you've met him. "You can talk?" He doesn't stop rutting and he won't answer back with out trying to get off so you stop his hips. The slight roughness you put into the action startles him and he shies away some. "You can talk?" You try again, he sorta shrugs. "What can you say?" You ask. "Master...no...yes."

Pretty limited but you suppose you can teach him a little more. Even though the moment barely exists, it effectively killed both of your boners, so John settles with laying on top of you and cuddling you while you cat-nap.

He's cute.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super stoked you all read! Like I said, you can request or suggest anything, and anons are fine too! 
> 
> Off to write something else~!
> 
> -Sami


End file.
